


In his eyes

by JaimeandBrienneOTP



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, maybe some season 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeandBrienneOTP/pseuds/JaimeandBrienneOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne reunited, but things didn't work out very well. Jaime tries to make it up with Brienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So I've just wrote my very first fanfic. I've read somewhere that Brienne and Jaime will reunite this season, but it didn't go very well, so I've decided to write this one shot with that in mind.  
> I really hope I did the characters justice.  
> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors (English isn't my native language, so sorry in advance).  
> I own nothing, everything belongs to GRRM and HBO.  
> Kudos and comments are very much welcome, so let me know what you think :)

Brienne stormed out of his tent after their argument. He stood behind his table and watched her disappear through the curtains of the tent. His heart started aching and it was in that moment he realised he didn't want her to leave again. He ran his hand through is hair, trying to decide what to do. Go after Brienne or stay. He doubted for a second before he ran out of his tent, after Brienne.  
She wasn't hard to find since she was taller than most men.  
He saw her standing by the horses, ready to leave.  
Her hand flew to Oathkeeper when she heard footsteps approach. She turned around and saw him approaching her. Her body relaxed and her hand let Oathkeeper go.  
"Relax wench, it's just me", he said.  
Brienne shrugged.

Jaime took a deep breath and apologised to Brienne for what happened, he didn't mean to let the situation get out of hand, but he screwed it up. He tried to make her understand that he was sorry, that she shouldn't leave and instead come back with him, but she wouldn't give in. Ofcourse she wouldn't. "You stubborn wench", he said beneath his breath. Brienne just looked at him with the bluest of sapphires he had ever seen. Brienne had never been a beauty, but her eyes were truly amazing. They would be wasted on a pretty face, but on Brienne's face they really stood out. He always thought her eyes were pretty, it was one of the first things he noticed when they got to know each other. Even then he thought they were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, they still are. They capture the blue of the sapphires, like the waters of Tarth. Her eyes have seen a lot, more than most eyes and certainly more than Brienne deserves, but still her eyes have innocence, the innocence of a maid. 

Before realizing what he was doing, he reached out to Brienne and placed his stump at her back and his good hand at the back of her neck. Then he kissed her. Her lips tasted a bit sweaty, but also sweet, he found he liked the taste of it very much. At first Brienne just stood very still, her arms hanging loosely beside her body, but she didn't pushed him away either. That was for him enough confirmation that she liked it as much as he did, so he deepened the kiss. Then he felt her kissing him back, shy at first, but then bolder, she threw her arms around his back and opened her mouth for him so their tongues could meet. Jaime didn't want the kiss to ever end, but unfortunately it did, way sooner than he intended. 

After they part Brienne looked at him with shock. "Ser Jaime, wha-"  
Jaime looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand with his left.  
"Brienne, please don't leave. I love you", he said bluntly. "I think I’ve known that for a while now and I want you to stay".

Brienne pulled her hand back and looked at him, hurt showing in her eyes. "Please don't mock me ser", Brienne said, her voice shaking.  
She didn't believe him. Of course she didn't, how could he possibly think that she would just believe it. She was hurt too many times before, people have made fun of her to many times before.  
He needed to reassure her that he meant it, that he didn't mock her or made fun of her.

"Brienne, look at me. I. Love. You. Simple as that. You aren't beautiful, except for your eyes, I know that, but I've come to love you anyway and I wouldn't mock or hurt you ever.  
This must be the first time someone has ever called something about her beautiful, he thought to himself with sadness and anger. Suddenly Brienne's expression changed.  
Jaime could read Brienne as if her thoughts were his, but he hadn't seen this expression on her before.

He was just about to ask her what she was thinking about, when Brienne spoke. With the softest of voices she said: "I love you too, Jaime".  
Jaime couldn’t help himself but smile at her words, then he pulled her in for another kiss and this time the kiss would last much longer, he was going to make sure of that.


End file.
